


Surge Protection

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity hates thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surge Protection

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt thunderstorms

Felicity hates thunderstorms. Hates the noise and the rain and the danger of an electrical surge frying her babies. She hugs herself and grits her teeth, willing it to end soon. 

Gentle fingers brush her ponytail to one side, gentle lips kiss her neck. "Relax," Diggle rumbles, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

"Easy for you to say."

She feels him smile as his lips move downwards and he presses closer to her. A different kind of electricity runs down her spine as he says, "I can distract you..."

She's not sure he can but she'll enjoy him trying.   
 


End file.
